


praise

by pretiare (orphan_account)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, im sorry for posting filth, thats it tbh, tom has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pretiare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco doesn’t know how it ended up like this, to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	praise

Marco doesn’t know how it ended up like this, to be honest. He’s not complaining because this is _very pleasurable_ for him, but still… A boy’s gotta wonder right?

(Maybe it started when Marco found about Tom’s kink for praises. Maybe they ended up like this because they were both horny teenagers, with weird wants and desires. Praises for Tom, and Marco just really _really_ wanted to try and do it with someone not human. Even though it sounds fucked up.

He was just curious, okay?)

Although, how exactly did Marco found out that Tom had a praise kink? Was it because the other demon was trying too hard to fit in with the humans, even though Star wasn’t exactly trying to fit in? Was it because he seeked out the validation he received from Marco and (rarely) Star? That seemed really plausible actually.

(Marco started noticing because every time he praised Tom, even if it was simple like a “good job”, the demon would turn a pretty red quickly. Marco had to wonder if Star knew that Tom had a praise kink.

Probably, as she _was_ his ex. She also didn’t seem bothered by this too, perhaps it was common for demons to blush when they were praised? Marco doesn’t want to really _really_ want to find out. He rather enjoys seeing Tom like this.)

Tom tries to stifle his groans as Marco kisses his neck slowly. The boy found it rather endearing that the usually fiery-tempered demon was acting submissive all of a sudden. It was out of character for him to do it, but nonetheless still cute. Marco found himself liking this part of Tom.

“You’re a good demon aren’t you Tom?” Marco says as his kisses go down to his collar bone. He felt the other turn warm, indicating that he was as red as a cherry. “Good demons deserve rewards, don’t you agree?”

Tom just moans in reply, mind going haywire because even though he’s a demon, he’s never experienced _anything_ like this.

Marco frowns and stops, making Tom groan in disappointment need an answer if you want me to keep going.”

“Y-you prick,” Tom says. Marco takes a good look at Tom and finds himself grinning. The demon’s face was warm and red from pleasure and embarrassment,  his arm by his mouth to prevent him from moaning louder.

“Not exactly an answer, right?”

“Fuck you, to be honest.”

“Now now, good demons don’t act like that,” Marco says, “Unless you’re not a good demon? Oh, but you want to be. Isn’t that right Tom?”

“Fuck youo.” Tom says, turning redder and looking away, not wanting to meet Marco’s eyes, “But… That might be true.”

Marco gins and continues kissing down and down and down.

-

Tom moans loud as Marco thrusts inside him.

“What a good little demon,” Marco mutters, looking at Tom’s flushed face before thrusting even more deeper and faster, inside of him. “A good little demon indeed.” He traces circles as he holds Tom’s hips.

Tom moans and Marco has to kiss his mouth to stop him from disturbing anyone else. He grasps the other’s hips roughly, and he’s damn sure it’s gonna leave bruises tomorrow.  He stops kissing him for a moment as he has an idea to uses his other hand and rub Tom’s horns, guessing that it may be his sensitive spot.

He was right as Tom moans even louder, and Marco’s so sure that it woke up at least Star. He hopes Star doesn’t wake up.

Marco thrusts even more harder and faster deciding to leave Tom’s horns for a moment and focus on pleasuring the other by stroking the demon’s dick the same pace as he thrusts.  Marco feels himself getting closer and closer and.

He comes inside Tom, the same time demon comes as well.

 


End file.
